


Life Of A Brainwashed Demigod

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Death, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Violence, just a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: Narcissa Valentine finds herself in the company of Luke Castellon's people on The Princess Andromeda.Starts long before The Lightning Theif, but it the action starts at the end of book 2.





	1. Homeland

1  
I love the feeling of not being alone in this world. Sometimes it’s loud music while you write fanfiction, sometimes it’s playing Cards Against Humanity with the rest of your cabin mates, and sometimes it fighting mythical monsters with your best buddies.

My name is Narcissa Valentine, and I am the daughter a god. My mom worked as a line cook and is very much human. Demigod. I don’t know who he was, and he wasn’t around much for my sister’s young years, but my sister remembers him from when I was a baby. 

Mom says it was the same man, my sister, and I’s father. She never got too descriptive, but she always talked about him in these very wistful- and sometimes bitter- ways. She said he was a businessman, working most of the time, but when he was around, he was romantic. He left when we were little, and before everything that set my life in motion, I didn’t like him. He was never around, and apparently, he’d not wanted us. We’d been accidents, and so he’d left when Winona was born, but he couldn’t stay away from our mom, so then I’d been born.

Winona always spoke about him in ways that made me angry. I wanted to punch a wall, I wanted to find our father and give him a piece of my mind, but no matter how hard I tried to get his attention, he never came back, not even when mom died. She had lung cancer because when she was little, my grandparents had been heavy smokers and couldn’t bother to go outside to do it.

Child services had been on their way, but neither of us could handle that. Winona packed two bags and told me she knew where we could go. She knew where we’d be safe from the government, and where we wouldn’t be different. 

We hitchhiked to Miami in the back of rusty old trucks, in nice cars I couldn’t put a name to; taken pity on my the rich who saw two wayward kids but couldn’t be bothered to take us somewhere safe. Eventually, we walked to the sea. The sky was clear, and it was beautiful. I took comfort in the cloudless blue sky of that early morning. 

We walked to a giant cruise ship with a statue of a woman on the front. She didn’t look happy, but nine years old me didn’t really understand what she was, or even why Winny was so nervous. We walked hand in hand to the ships boarding ramp, where a woman stood, on the phone with someone. She kept looking at us from the corner of her eye, but not saying anything. Winny took a deep breath and stepped up to her.

“We are looking for Luke Castellan,” She said, and the woman closed her flip phone. 

“Are you Winona and Narcissa Valentine?” She asked and we nodded. She looked funny, her body wasn’t human, and her voice was snake-like. “Welcome aboard The Princess Andromeda.”

The ship was huge. Like, I could have explored for a week and not seen it all. The snake woman escorted us up the ramp and handed us off to another snake woman, who looked similar, but not like they were related too closely. We walked up the ship to the point where the doors were spread far apart because of how big the rooms were. I saw other humans, but they were dressed in leather armor and held large weapons I’d only seen in video games and pictures. They were warriors, and I didn’t doubt they could slice me in half if they wanted.

We got to the states room door, and the snake woman knocked in a special code. The door opened, and my sister lets out a soft breath. Standing before us was an older guy, maybe 18. He was blond, tan with blue eyes, and a large sky crossed his nose and his right eyebrow. I figured he surfed in his free time, he looked like he’d be good at surfing.

“Winona and Narcissa Valentine, my lord,” The snake woman said, and the guy smiled.

“Thank you Steph, come in,” He said, and the snake woman, Steph, walked away, and Winona and I walked into the room. Even when I was eight, I could tell this place was beyond fancy. There were large windows everywhere, and the furniture was carven wood stained to look darker. In the middle of the room, there was a giant coffin made of gold. It had pictures of all kinds of twisted things, but I didn’t really understand it. The boy lead us to these large white couches and sat down. 

“I’m glad to see you came around to my point of view,” The boy said, staring intently at Winona, who wrinkled her nose.

“We had no other choice. Our mom is dead,” She said and looked at me. “We had nowhere else to go.”

“My Oracle saw you were on your way three days ago, what took you so long?” he asked and leaned back into the couch, and crossed his legs at the knee.

“We lived up at Rosewood and we had to hitchhike up here, of course, it took us a while,” Winona said, and the boy nodded. I guessed he was probably Luke.

“I suppose that makes sense. I’ll take you to your quarters, a new session is starting tomorrow. You’ll start training,” Luke said, and stood up, and offered his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up and did the same for Winona. We walked out of the stateroom, and he lead us down a corridor to two small rooms. Room 3002, and room 3032, across from each other. The doors were dark brown wood with gold painted handles.

My room had a small window looking out onto the ocean. I was glad I got a window because when I was seven we’d gone on a short cruise, and I’d not been able to have fun because of seasickness. If I had a constant window, I knew I’d be ok. The room had a bed, a table with a chair folded under it, and a small bookshelf. Everything was bolted down, except for the chair. Another door lead to a very small bathroom, with a sink, toilet, and shower, all minuscule. I had a new living space. My sister’s room was just about the same, but her bed and bathroom were bigger.

The Princess Andromeda was an odd ship to grow up on. Most kids grown up swinging nerf swords around at their friends, I grew up swinging real swords at dummies. I didn’t really understand the mechanics of the swords, but they could kill both mortals and monsters alike. Mostly we had mix swords that didn’t show one color over another, but they were made from half-celestial bronze and half regular steel. The only sword that showed it was mixed was Luke’s. He fondly referred to it as Backbiter. I named mine Scorpio, after my mother’s astrological sign. She’d been into that stuff, as that was her astrological sign. 

My sister named her sword Requiem, and her two knives Angel and Spike, after the characters from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. She adopted life aboard The Princess Andromeda a lot better than I did at first. I think that was easier for her because Luke like liked her. He’d give her those long looks that Mom’s trashy romance novels talked about, and he touched her a lot more in the everyday. When she messed up a sword move, he would jump in and help her fix it like he did with everyone, but he would run his hands over her arms, I’d seen weirder attraction body language adults. It seemed pretty standard. I guess she wasn’t really an adult, she was only 16, but at that time she was the oldest person I was related to, so she’d assumed the roll-off adult in my life. She stepped up to the plate and acted like mom never had.

I tried to ignore them. I embraced the fighting aspect. I was fast like most of the little kids, but I was stronger than them. I was older than most of them, sure, but I was still stronger. I got past the baby swords quickly, earning Scorpio to carry with me wherever I went. I felt powerful with Scorpio hanging at my hip. The smiths made them all different, so there were no swords like mine.

Scorpio was given to me after I bested each of the young fighters. A broiling hate rested inside my head and heart, but I couldn’t tell what for, and it bothered me. I worried it would come out on the wrong person, and then I’d hurt someone who didn’t deserve it.

I rose through the ranks quickly. Some of the monsters didn’t like me because I gained more authority than they did so quickly. I wouldn’t use it on them, even if they deserved it. 

The only time the hate came out on a monster was when one failed to protect my sister.


	2. Bloodless

The Princess Andromeda was docked in Miami, home again. I’d been sick for a few days, so when I heard a battle was going on deck, I was so ready. I 12, and oh so ready for a fight. I’d been so moody and had trouble at not letting my hate out. It was reaching the boiling point as I lay in my bed not being allowed to fight for Kronos.

I rushed up with Scorpio drawn, and slid to a halt next to my sister, who held Requiem, but at ease. She watched Luke talk to a group of kids. One was a blond Girl, who didn’t look too much older than me, a boy who stood funny, with curly brown hair and lots pimples and was wearing a baseball cap, and there was a boy with messy black hair and deep green eyes, and a really tall Cyclops. I rejoiced for a second, soon these invaders would be dead, for one of our monsters was just behind them, but the monster didn’t make a move to kill them. 

They were talking in a tense lockdown motion. No one wanted to get close to Luke and the invaders, for worry of who would attack first. Suddenly, all hell broke loose. I rushed in, so excited to fight. I ended up in a tight fight with the blonde girl. She only had a knife, so I thought I’d kill her quickly, but she held her own surprisingly well.

“Stop! We are not your enemy!” She said in a strained voice.

“You’re opposing Kronos, you’re the ultimate enemy,” I said calmly, and grinned at the word’s effect on the girl. “Join us, and I won’t kill you.”

“Never,” She hissed, and I reached out with my foot and kicked her in the shin. As she howled in pain, and I raised my blade in the air to cut her head off, I heard a scream go up. I knew it was My sister. I spun around, and my blood ran cold. I lost Scorpio in the moment, and it clattered to the ground.

I sprinted through the battle, dodging arrows and horsemen. I slid to a stop next to my sister, who was oozing blood. She had three arrows in her chest, but they were not the type the horsemen were shooting. These were poison, and deadly sharp. She’d been killed by a monster. They Were the arrows of a Dracaena. 

The hate was in my throat, and I screamed. I picked up Requiem, and the next few seconds were a blur of blood. It didn’t matter who, friend or foe, I just needed to reap the soul who took my sister.

I regained consciousness when there were no more enemies to eliminate. I knelt in the blood, my hair in my face. The sky was dark, and lightning webbed the dark sky in a pattern I knew as well as I knew the alphabet. It only now registered as a map.

“Narcissa?” Luke’s voice registered. I looked back at him. He was covered in blood, but not as much as me.

“I didn’t realize it was a map until now. The sky will show me the way,” I said in response. 

“You must come inside, we have to see-” Luke said and stepped toward me.

“I need to go, I know where I need to go,” I said, and looked toward the chaos remains spread around the boat. “Winona is dead, I have nothing here.” 

“You may not leave. You are too important to our cause, You will change the fate of the war. It was foretold many years before you came to us,” He said and took another step to me.

“I know. I am the daughter of the sky, and I will end this war, for or worse. I can’t stay, trust me,” I said, and Luke put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me dead in the eye.

“Prove you are the daughter of the sky,” He said, and quicker than I’d ever seen the odd things happen, the lightning returned, and stronger. It crackled so much, my ears began to ring. Luke fell to the ground, clutching his ears. I let go of the forces inside, and the sky returned to its former black cloudy nature.

“So it is true. I thought the one to work for me would be Winona,” Luke said as he stood back up. “But unfortunately she has fallen in battle. I will make sure her soul is in sent to Paradise.”

“Thank you Luke,” I bowed to him a little. “She liked you, she thought you were the best boy in the world.” I said, and Luke blushed. I wasn’t sad anymore. Luke would send my sister to the best afterlife, and that was all I could ask for and more. 

“I know she did. You should clean up and get supplies before you go. Where is your sword?” Luke asked, and I drew Requiem.

“Requiem is mine now.” I said, and balanced the bloody blade on my hand, and looked at myself in the silvery bronze metal. I look weary and faint, but there was no time to rest. I had a mission to complete.

“Would you like it altered to fit you better?” he asked, and I shook my head.

“No, I don’t want it changed,” I said, and cleaned the blood from the sword on my shirt. I couldn't let it get dirty. Winona would kill me in the afterlife.

“As you wish. Go get cleaned up,” He said and looked to the sky. “I have to go also, I won’t be here when you get above decks again. I would like you to know that Lord Kronos is impressed with your accomplishments. He thinks you will be an amazing asset to our war effort,” Luke bowed to me slightly, and I caught my breath. He was honoring me, for a battle. I realized I had just fought in a battle, and came out relatively unscathed. 

“Thank you, My Lord,” I bowed to Luke, and I stepped over the bodies of the slain to get to the stairs to the lower decks.


End file.
